Girl of Earth
by Skinwalking Xana
Summary: The Super Relocation Act has been repealed, and Supers are finally able to come out of hiding. This also means that the NSA must come back to the public eye, and with that, some new agents as well. Follow one girl as she begins her training, perhaps into a very different field than she had planned.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Even if she was all alone, it always felt as if there was someone watching her, keeping her safe. It was a good thing too, as the little one was always curious, always had to look at, and touch everything. It caused her parents a lot of grief, as their little daughter had a habit of getting into the worst kinds of trouble.

They tried their best to keep a better eye on her, even going so far as to setting up child-proof locks to keep her from going out on one of her 'expeditions' as the little one liked to call them.

She was a child though. And as anyone will tell you, children are curious little things, and you can't keep them trapped forever.

Currently, the girl was playing outside in her fenced in yard, hair in a long braid, the same color as the dirt she was digging through. Her bright green eyes darted around, looking for any 'creepy crawlies' to make homes for in her mother's garden.

Her attention was caught by a little brown creature in the corner of the yard. It stopped, aware it had been noticed.

"Bunny?" the little one called out, before standing and making her way towards it.

But the little bunny did not want to be caught, so it ran, underneath the small gap between the fence and the yard.

"Bunny! No!" The small girl made a beeline for where the bun had escaped, only to be stopped by the wooden fence.

As if awakened from a slumber, the fence seemed to part, allowing just enough room for the girl to escape.

Continuing her mission, she saw the creature she was after by the edge of the forest, and began to chase after it. "Wait!" she called out to it. The girl ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, but the bunny was too quick.

The creature was easily outrunning the girl, and could have made a more zig-zagged escape to confuse it's stalker. The rabbit seemed much more interested in taunting the small child than in getting away. It was almost as if it wanted to bait the girl away from her home more than anything else. To make her the prey of a very clever predator.

The bunny finally darted into a rabbit hole, and the little girl was left all alone in the middle of the woods. She tried to squeeze her head into the hole to see the rabbit, but she was much too big, and could not fit. At least this Alice wouldn't be falling down the rabbit hole.

The sun was beginning to set, and the forest would be plunged into darkness soon. From there it would only be a matter of time before the wolves found her. Or something worse.

But she was never alone. Despite some of the creatures that lurked in it, the forest was the girl's friend. It would never allow harm to come to the curious child.

'Demetria..' a soothing voice called out to her.

Looking to find the source of the voice, the little girl found herself staring at a bush of bright, wild roses. Suddenly, the little girl had completely forgotten about the creature that had led her there, captivated by the bright red colors of flowers petals.

The briars of the rose bush began to grow, a flower blooming every few steps. They led the girl out of the quickly darkening forest, and away from danger.

As much as it did not want her to go, the forest knew the girl would not be safe there. So it had the rosess lead the little one back to her home, where her parents were desperately calling out for her.


	2. The Visit

Chapter 1: The Visit

Being a Super was hard work. It was even harder, trying to fight crime and raise a family at the same time. Helen Parr managed to make it work, though. Sure, having two kids who were constantly at each other's throats, and a toddler who was just learning to walk, is something most mom's had to deal with, but it was a whole different story when one throws powers into the mix. It was tough to find a quiet moment and just, _think_.

Now seemed to be one of those rare times where everything was at peace. Helen had just set Jack-Jack down for his afternoon nap, the housework was all done, the kids wouldn't be home for another hour or so,and her Husband was off being Mr. Incredible. So, she had decided to make herself some coffee,sit back, and relax.

Since defeating Syndrome's Omnidroid and stamping out the Underminer's plans last Spring, Violet and Dash's relationship had improved tremendously. They were much more capable of working together than they had been before, but that didn't mean the sibling bickering had ended altogether.

Dash still loved to tease Violet about her crush-now-boyfriend, Tony, and Violet still enjoyed calling her brother an 'insect' whenever she got the chance. Whenever trouble would arise and the world called on the _Incredibles_ ,(as the public had dubbed the family), the siblings couldn't help but to compete with each other. Whether it was how many bad guy's one of them could knock out, or how many people they managed to save from harm's way. Actually, now that Helen thought about it, maybe the sibling rivalry _hadn't_ changed as much as she thought.

When all was said and done though, the two were really an amazing pair when it came to fighting crime. Helen was confident that it wouldn't be long before _someone_ came up with some sort of team name for Violet and Dash. Violet was already being called _Invisigirl_ , and Dash, the _Blur,_ or as Dash preferred, the _Incredible Blur_. The thought always made Helen laugh.

Of course, any progress Dash and Violet had made in the past few months could quickly go out the window in a week. Today was the final day of school for both of them, and Summer vacation had finally meant the two would have a lot more free time on their hands.

' _Maybe if I beg enough, the NSA will have some assignments to keep Dash and Vi busy...'_ Helen mused.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. With a sigh, the super mom set her coffee down and stood to see who it was. Opening the door, Helen was surprised to be met by a large bouquet of dahlias, and a familiar young face.

"Aunt Helen!" a young woman cheered. "I was hoping you would be home, it would have been the _worst_ if you hadn't been. Maybe I should have called… but I wasn't sure if I had the right number and-" taking a deep breath, the woman extended the bouquet. "I-I brought flowers. I mean If you don't like dahlia's, I could change them but I thought you said you liked dahlia's so-"

"That's very kind of you Demetria." Moving aside, Helen let the woman come in, taking the flowers and setting them in a vase with a small smile.

She couldn't help but stare at her niece as she came in. It was amazing how much Demetria had taken after her mother, from the light,cheery aura she could bring to a room to the bright green eyes that hungrily took in even the smallest of details. She had grown as well, standing just slightly taller than Helen herself, no longer the little flower girl whom threw petals at her wedding.

"Would you like some coffee?" Helen offered. Demetria gave a small nod, and watched as her Aunt prepared a mug for her. They then moved to the living room, where the two could more easily converse.

"So what brings you here? Not that I mind the company, of course." Helen watched as the young woman nibbled on her lip in thought. " I've been meaning to stop by after what happened but, things just…sort of got in the way."

It wasn't surprising that her niece knew it was her Aunt and cousins who had stopped the robot that had been rampaging a few months prior. She would have to be living under a rock to not notice all the press coverage the super family had been getting since,either.

"How, is everyone doing? I saw that Vi has more control over her powers." Demetria took a sip of her coffee, letting the bitterness linger in her mouth. " Everyone's been great. Bob and I are happy to be out of retirement, Violet has been… more confident with herself. Dash has been… well he's been Dash."

Glancing towards one of the doors, Helen added, " It seems Jack-Jack has powers now."

Rick Dicker disclosed to Helen and Bob Kari's testimony from when she had been babysitting the tot. From what she had been told, Jack-Jack might be one of the most powerful supers the NSA has record of. Yet, the baby had shown no signs to herself, (nor anyone else in the household) of these powers. It must have been because he was in a moment of distress. After all, Helen had never left the young one with a sitter that wasn't family before, top that with being kidnapped by a homicidal maniac and suddenly the idea doesn't seem so far fetched.

Leaning back, Helen turned back to Demetria. It was blatantly obvious that the girl was just making small talk. Something _had_ to be on her mind to cause her to stop by." What about you? How has college been?"

The brunette suddenly found the carpet to be interesting." I actually just graduated, about a month ago." Curious, Helen waited for the young one to elaborate. For something as momentous as that, she didn't seem all that happy.

Instead, she quickly changed the subject." I got accepted into the NSA."

Ah, the truth comes out. It was an idea the young woman had been passionate about since high school.

' _It's the only way I can fight crime without violating the Super Act_.' A rebellious Demetria had argued, once upon a time. Arguments about this would be one of the highlights of the girl's teen years.

Now Helen knew why her niece was so melancholy," Let me guess, David doesn't think you should go into super work." Still refusing to look at her aunt, Demetria spoke," I...didn't wait to find out."

Eyes widening, Helen set her coffee down. " You're going to have to sit down and talk to my brother eventually, you know."

"I know, I know I will, I just knew he wouldn't take it well! If I just give him some time to… think, and I _show_ him how good I'll be at it, he won't be so angry with me!"

"Or, you'll give the poor man a heart attack from how much he'll be worrying about you." Helen's voice was soft, but firm as she pointed this fact out.

Demetria knew exactly what her Aunt had meant.

"I know i'm all he has left after mom died, but that doesn't mean he can hold me back. I can _finally_ be part of the world I've been shielded from for 23 years."

The sudden surge of passion had brought the girl to her feet, looking down on her Aunt. Almost as if she was actually arguing with her old man all over again. Helen saw the fiery look in Demetria's eyes, how sure of herself she was. Not unlike how Helen herself had felt just before she had taken up the name _Elastigirl_.

Finally understanding why her niece had dropped by, Helen looked up at the young woman. "When does your training start?"

Sitting back down, and tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she spoke,"Tomorrow. You... aren't going to try and change my mind?"

"Of course not! Even if I wanted to, you'll just end up storming off again. I would much rather you stay here, where it's safe. "

Aunt Helen knew her so well.

Wait, did she just say-

Blinking in astonishment, Demetria looked at Helen. "How did you know I was going to ask to stay the night?"

"Considering the facts, I doubt you would have anywhere else to stay."

Squealing in delight, Demetria pulled her accomplice into a tight hug." Thank you-thank you-thank you!" Laughing, Helen hugged her back before breaking away.

" Don't go thanking me just yet,young lady. You'll have to help with dinner, and I will be calling your father to tell you you're alright."

"I will! I will! Just… maybe not _yet._ Can't you just… wait until after I'm at the academy? Otherwise he'll ask to talk to me and-"

"Demetria Truax! My brother is a smart man, he'll know you would have stopped by. He'll probably call before I even get a chance to pick up the phone."

Wincing, the young woman let out a sigh."Alright, I'll… woman up if he asks to talk to me. He won't be happy though. I'll...figure out some way to sugar coat it.

There was a nod of approval before their attention was turned to the front door being flung open. In the blink of an eye, Dash was standing before his cousin.

"Demi! What're you doing here?" giggling, the woman ruffled his blond hair." Nice to see you too, Dash."

"Hey! You cut you hair! And you dyed it the way you've always wanted." Violet commented as she stepped into the room behind her brother.

"Oh! Yeah, I did!" Demetria smiled as she picked up a strand of her own hair.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"I kind of just dropped by unannounced but yeah-"

"Mom! We have a guest, so does this mean I get to drink soda?!" Dash asked, excited.

"You're like a running caffeine rush do you really think Mom would let you?"

Well, there goes all hope of any peace and quiet.


	3. Mirage

**A/N** : Thank you so much for the follows,views and reviews! I didn't expect anyone to be interested in my story, so it seriously means a lot to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Mirage**

Just like she had promised, Aunt Helen had called Demetria's father to let him know she was safe and sound. Surprisingly enough, he didn't ask to speak to her, and only made small talk with his younger sister after the topic had been addressed.

After a hearty breakfast with the Parr family (Which may or may not have ended with promises to keep in touch) , Demetria had headed out to where the NSA's training academy was located. It also just so happened to be the Agency's headquarters.

The building ,-well, more like _buildings_ -, were located just on the outside of the city of Metroville. Outside, only because the Agency was _literally_ located on an island outside of the main part of the city. Demetria had to present proper identification, along with her acceptance letter just to get on the ferry to the island.

' _Well, at least people can't just wander in_. ' Demetria thought as she stuck her wallet back in her bag.

The other recruits were already spread out across the bottom deck when Demetria had arrived. She didn't even have the chance to completely take in her surroundings before someone had already approached her.

"Hey, glad to see more people who get creative with their hair here!"

The girl had bright pink hair that seemed to fall into perfects curls around her face. She was also about a whole head taller than Demetria herself, and her stature and style seemed to scream 'I love to cause trouble'. Which was insane, because Demetria believed she could cause a bit of trouble herself. Or at least her mouth could.

"I wouldn't really compare blonde tips to dying my whole head the color of pepto-bismol but, ok." Demetria replied.

"Ooo feisty too. I think I just found my buddy." She gave Demi a devilish grin, " Name's Lani, I'm gonna be sciencing the shit out of things here, if all things go according to plan. What about you?" "Demetria. I'm hoping I'll be a field agent."

Lani seemed to be taken aback."No way? You don't look like you'd be the 'kick-ass' type."

" And what do I look like exactly?"

"The type you'd find at a 'Save the Rainforests' rally."

Ok, now _that_ was a bit offensive." Those can't be the same thing?"

"Touchė. I'm a vegetarian anyway, so I would be there too. All hippie-ness aside, I _do_ enjoy kicking ass and taking names."

"Well you do look built for it." Both girls laughed.

All of the recruits gathered around the exit of the ferry as it docked. A guard opened the latch to the gate with a _click_ , before everyone got off of the boat in one giant herd. They were immediately met by a woman with long platinum blonde hair, who didn't look much older than the majority of them.

"I suggest that those of you who will leave within the first week turn around and get back on that ferry, instead of wasting everyone's time." The woman spoke as her eyes darted around the group, sizing them all up.

Some people seemed a bit uneasy by those words. Someone near the front muttered something about this being a 'scare tactic' to his buddy. Still, no one made a move to leave, and this made the woman smirk slightly.

"No takers? Well then,my name is Mirage, and this," the woman led the group onto the flat greens of the campus," is where you will be spending most of your time for the next several months, and if things go according to plan, your careers as well. "

The Agency was clearly well cared for, made obvious by how bright and green the grass was, and how neatly trimmed the shrubbery was kept. Instead of the smell of asphalt, pigeon droppings and garbage typical to the city, there was the scent of sand and saltwater on the breeze.

So far it looked like a college campus. There was an outdoor track off to the right, where people were running laps and doing sets. There were agents bustling about, some in lab coats, some in business attire, and some in what looked like more casual outfits.

The only obvious difference between a college campus and the Agency seemed to be the fact that there were people sparring with each other (both with weapons _and_ in hand-to-hand combat!) around the green.

Demetra's thoughts were interrupted by Mirage continuing her speech." None of you are Agents yet. But by the end of your training here, you'll all have earned the status of Initiate. As an Initiate, you'll be assigned to an Agent to apprentice under. From there, you'll be at the whim of your handler. For now, you are all only recruits."

Mirage led them into a building that resembled a residence hall. There were sofas and chairs spread out across the large common room with four hallways (not including the one they had just come from) leading to what appeared to be dorms. There were also stairs that led up to what looked like a small library/loft.

No Kitchen though. The NSA had a mess hall that all of the Agents and recruits were free to use.

Their guide brought everyone's attention to a gigantic wall monitor at the far end of the room. On the screen was everyone's names and faces on it. Demetria could not help but notice that every profile on the monitor seemed to be paired up with someone else's. The recruits all looked at the agent who welcomed them, expressions begging for an explanation.

The woman was more than happy to oblige.

"All of you were hand picked to be part of this specific recruitment class. As such, you will all be tasked with a mission as you go through training here." Mirage gestured to the screen before continuing. " There is one thing all of you have in common. Each and every one of you has brought a secret with them. A secret that no one else must ever find out about you. You have all been assigned a partner on this screen. Your task is to investigate your partner, and find out what it is that they want to keep hidden away so desperately."

Mirage made her way to the exit, then turned back to the recruits."Now I suggest all of you get settled in before training tomorrow." With that, she made her exit.

There was a moment of silence among the recruits, then one by one, chaos erupted in the room.

"What the hell did she mean by 'secret no one else must find out'? That could literally mean anything!" Someone questioned loudly.

"The NSA can do some crazy things, but how would they know what kind of secret to pick out?" Another voice, (was that Lani this time?), added.

And more and more of the recruits expressed their anger, except for Demetria. She just stood there in utter silence. They knew. The NSA knew about her powers, and she hadn't done anything to make them aware of them yet. What else could her secret be?

Demetria looked back up at the monitor, studying the image of the person who would find her out.

It was a guy, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks. He looked kind of adorable, and weirdly reminded her of Dash, in that 'little brother' kind of way.

' _Hard to imagine that this is the guy that has to out me. Unless… I'm overreacting. Maybe there's some other secret I wouldn't want anyone here to know about?'_

Demetria took a quick glance around the room. While the other recruits looked as visibly shaken as she did, they had all taken to settling into figuring out which room they were in.

' _No, I doubt the NSA would be interest in some embarrassing thing anyone did as a child. It_ has _to be about my powers. Which means the NSA knew about them when they accepted me.'_

Sighing, Demetria decided it would be best to play it cool, and deal with the curveballs as they come.

The only source of light in the room was the monitor in front of them. The image on the screen had a clear view of the common room the new recruits were in. Two figures were watching, one was clearly the silhouette of Mirage, and the other an older,slightly hunched over gentleman.

"I wonder how long it will take for them to figure it out?" Mirage asked the other figure.

"If they all have the potential we think they do, it won't take much longer than a week, two tops." The man replied.

"From there we'll be able to start they're real training."

The other figure nodded.

Recruits passed by on the screen, completely unaware that they were being watched. Some were chatting each other up, other's seemed to be memorizing the profiles on the wall monitor. It was an interesting group, to say the least. A lot of very different personality's would be coming out, and it would only be a matter of time before some of the recruits start to clash with each other.

" I wonder what will happen if they don't figure it out?" Mirage asked the man.

With a sigh, the figure shook his head." If it takes too long, we'll try to call it out of them. I doubt we'll need to though."

"You would be amazed what a person will do to keep a secret, Mr. Dicker." The woman stated.


	4. Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

Finding her room hadn't been too much of a challenge. Each door had two recruits names on it, so all Demi had to do was find the right one.

The rooms were about what anyone would expect of a dorm, with two beds and two desks on opposite sides of the room. The closets were in the wall, which gave some more space for the girls that would be forced to live together.

The brunette had to admit, she was a bit saddened she wasn't rooming with Lani, but she really barely knew the girl, so that _might_ be for the best. Besides, the girl she _was_ rooming with, - Riley was her name-, seemed young, and shy.

Speaking of, Riley was currently sitting cross legged on her bed, completely absorbed by her computer.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Demetria asked the girl. The other recruit just kept furiously typing on her computer, oblivious to the world. It was then that Demi realized Riley had earbuds in, and probably hadn't heard her.

The girl was startled when her roommate gently tapped her shoulder. She took out one of her earbuds, looking up at Demetria with wide, hazel eyes.

"Wanna head down to the mess hall with me? "

Riley thought about this for a moment, before speaking in a soft voice. " Sure."

Smiling, Demi let the girl get up, then walked out of the room with her.

The two were both quiet as they headed to the mess hall. Demetria couldn't help but notice how many freckles seemed to dot across the girl's face and arms. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, bright fiery strands of baby hair sticking out. She couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering her since she had met the girl.

"Hey, how old are you?"

Shocked, the girl nervously played with a few loose strands of her hair. " I-I'm 17," Riley answered.

' _Christ, this girl can't even be out of high school yet!'_

"17? I thought you had to be 18 to even be considered by the NS-"

" The NSA invited me here, I didn't… I didn't join on my own." The teen interrupted.

"Invited? But… wouldn't that mean you did something to be noticed by them in the first place?"

"I graduated at 15, and.. I'm good with computers. Cyber security is pretty important nowadays. Everything is connected to the internet… which means anything can be hacked."

Demetria couldn't argue with that. A few weeks ago an entire state almost lost their power grid because of a computer virus. Luckily it was stopped before any serious damage could be done, but thousands had lost power in the process.

Still, recruiting a kid who just barely hit the age of consent had been a pretty bold move on the NSA's part. Riley probably had offers from the FBI,CIA, and other parts of the government, considering she was skilled enough to be picked up by the National Super Agency.

The girls stepped into the bustling mess hall, the smell of food filling their senses.

"Let's see how this food tastes, huh little one?" Demetria picked up a tray, setting some grub on it. A bit more at ease, Riley smiled, then placed a sandwich on her own tray. "Little one..?"

"Sorry, but you're definitely the youngest recruit here. You'll probably be getting that a lot."

Looking for a table to sit at, the older recruit spotted Lani flagging them down. She was sitting with a few other recruits, and Demetria led Riley over to the group. As soon as they both sat down, the brunette regretted it as she realized who was sitting right next to the larger girl.

It was the male, -Jordan the name under the profile had been-, who she was meant to be investigating. And who was meant to be doing the same to her. They both had a staring contest with each other, both realizing who the other person was.

Lani had noticed the look that passed between the two, and proceeded to wave her hand a bit." Hello? You two gonna kiss or what?"

Jordan's head snapped up to the bulky female. " You would like that, wouldn't you, Yol-?" before he could say anything, the girls hand had clamped down on his mouth.

"Don't. Call me. That. Here." She spoke in a menacing tone. No sooner than the words had left her lips, had she let out a screech. "YOWCH! He bit me!"

"You should know better than to cover my mouth!"

"You should know better than to _bite_ people!"

"I wouldn't have bitten you if your had hadn't been by my teeth!"

Amazed by the scene in front of her, Demetria had to interrupt the bickering pair.

"Erm, you two know each other?"

As if nothing had happened, the two threw their arms around each other.

"Oh, you haven't noticed by our amazing good looks that we're twins?" Jordan replied.

That had to be the biggest joke on the planet, because the two looked _nothing_ alike. Lani was tall, pale, and very well built. Jordan, while also tall, was more lanky looking, and had _much_ darker skin than his sister. Not to mention the difference in hair color, but Lani clearly dyed her hair so….

Actually looking a bit closer, the two had the same eyes, down to the same curl of their lashes, but that seemed to be the only similarity between the duo.

Demetria couldn't help but think that she had seen those eyes somewhere before. She just couldn't quite put her finger on where….

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Oh, so you guys are fraternal twins?"

Demetria had almost forgotten she had brought Riley with her. The girl was so quiet!

"Yeah, that's right. Who're you again?" Lani asked. She seemed happy that someone seemed to know a little about how twin genetics worked.

"Um…." She looked up at Demi, suddenly not up for conversation.

"Her name's Riley. We're in the same dorm, so.. figured we might as well stick together, ya know?"

Lani nodded, chewing on a bit of pasta.

"Riley, huh? You look a little young to be here, don't you?"

Jordan immediately gave his twin a smack on the shoulder." Ignore Lani's manners, she doesn't know any better. I'm Jordan." the male introduced.

Well at least he seemed a bit more gentle than his sister. They all ate their lunches, chatting and getting to know each other a bit. Demetria kept an eye on Jordan, attempting to dig up info on him.

' _He'll be doing the same to me, so it's best to be careful what I say around him. Lani too. Blood_ is _thicker than water afterall.'_ Demetria told herself.

"Hey, so what do you guys think of this whole ' uncover secrets' bull?" Lani had to bring _that_ topic up, didn't she?

Jordan and Demetria shared a quick glance.

As if reading their minds, The loudmouth nodded." Ah, you two are paired up huh? Damn, I was really hoping we could team up to handle this." She sighed, then quickly changed the subject.

"So, you said the NSA came to you, right? You must have some pretty good hacking skills then, huh?"

Riley seemed a bit uncomfortable about the subject. "I'm not the only one with special skills here." She then stood, leaving the trio to ponder her words.

"That's a bit odd, isn't it?" Demetria asked the other two.

"I dunno, I was talking to some of the other recruits, and everyone seems to be here for different reasons." Jordan informed.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" The brunette inquired.

"He means, that not all of the recruits signed up to be here." Lani stated, " You see that girl with the black hair over in the corner?"

Turning, Demetria spotted who she was talking about, she was laughing with the two guys next to her,"Her name's Miu. Supposedly her family pushed her to be here. The two guys next to her? They were both approached by the agency, but they never actually signed up to be here. It's sort of like what happened with your friend Riley." the male informed

"What about you?" Demetria questioned, " Lani told me she was here to be a scientist, but why would you follow your sister here?"

Jordan seemed a bit surprised that she would ask such a question." Don't you think that asking me something like that, might be what I'm hiding?"

It was a possibility: That's why Demi had asked the question. If he answered, then that would rule one possible secret off her list. If he didn't, well then the secret would be pretty obvious now, wouldn't it?

"Well, that would make things a lot easier for me."

Jordan shook his head with a laugh. " You're right. Well, it's a good thing that's not my secret," He leaned forward, " I wanna be a field agent, same as you."

' _Yep, Lani will definitely be keeping an eye on me.'_

"Now it's my turn. We might as well get the interrogation tactic out of the way: Why do you want to be a field agent?"

' _Because I want to be able to use my powers to help people.'_

Instead, Demetria replied, " Doesn't 'aiding Super's' sound like an awesome job description?"

"Ugh, don't tell me you're one of those Super fangirls." Jordan was disgusted at this point.

Demetria could understand why. Even back during the Golden Age, there would be mega fans who tried to model after their favorite heros. Most of the time, they would just end up getting hurt in the process, and, -if they were lucky-, needing to be rescued by the very hero they were trying to imitate.

"No, I just think it sounds better than a boring civilian life, doing who knows what to get by."

"Can't help but agree with you there." Jordan glanced outside. The sun was beginning to set, which, this early in the summer, would only mean less and less darkness to actually sleep. " We should get some rest. This is still the government we'll be training for. No doubt we'll be woken up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right, we'll have a long day tomorrow."

The sound of sirens was _not_ how Demetria was expecting to be woken up the next morning. She shot up in bed, turning to Riley, who was already up and getting ready. The door to their dorm was wide open, allowing them to see the chaos that was going on in the halls. There were recruits rushing to get dressed, and rushing to the common room.

Quickly throwing on some decent clothing, Demetria ran out the door as well, with Riley right at her heels. " Any idea what's going on?" The ginger just shook her head, following the crowd of recruits as they went.

They were all met by a buff, army looking intensely gazing at his stopwatch. As the last of the recruits poured into the room, his booming voice yelled.

" 5 minutes and 37 seconds! That has to be a new record for the slowest wake up call in the history of the NSA! How can any of you expect to rush to a Super's aid with sluggishness like that?! It seems you recruits need to work on your speed! Outside! All of you! Move it, move it!"

Obligatory drill sergeant? Check. Government or not, this wasn't exactly the marines that they signed up for. Still… the guy had a point. They should be in good shape if they hope to handle investigating Supervillains for the rest of their life.

Everyone headed down to the track where, Agent Hanson as he called himself, ordered the recruits to start running laps, 'until I order you all to stop'.

They had to be out there for at least half an hour when he finally called them to the center of the track field.

"Not bad, an hour of running and none of you collapsed out there! Seems you all made up for this morning then."

Dear god, it had been a full hour?! It was no wonder that they were all exhausted! Some of the recruits were starting to fall to their knees in the grass, drenched in sweat from the summer heat and gasping for air.

Demetria herself felt her chest heaving, her mouth dry, and her hair sticking to her face. The only one who didn't seem to be in as much distress as the rest of them was one of the guys that had been with Miu the day before. He just seemed pumped up, and ready for more.

Luckily, their drill sergeant wasn't completely cruel, as he allowed the recruits to take a quick break, and drink some water.

"Alright, now that you're all warmed up, let's start with the fun part. We all know how to punch and kick, yes? I want you all to pair up and spar with your partner. I'll jump in if I feel I need to."

Before Demetria could do anything, Jordan had already paired up with Riley, teaching her how she should keep her fists when she punched.

"Did my brother steal your roommate? Sorry about that, guess your stuck with me." Lani grinned, then got into a defensive stance. "Don't go easy on me now, Hippie."

Demetria smiled, " Wouldn't dream of it, Pinky-pie."

"Pinky-pie? What kind of-"

Taking advantage, Demetria gave a swift kick to Lani's chest. As the taller girl fell to the ground with a _thud_ , the girl above her couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

"You told me not to go easy on you."

Demi offered her friend a hand, and immediately regretted doing so. Lani had pulled her down, and into a headlock. " How does it feel now, blondie?"

"Truax! Paladino! I said kicking and punching, not wrestling! This isn't Smash Mania!"

The girls quickly got back up to their feet. As they continued to spar, they would sometimes sneak glances at the other recruits. They all seemed to be at the same level when it came to fighting, except for the one from yesterday, Miu.

She seemed to be completely _dominating_ her partner. Her punches and kicks were nearly a blur, and the male she was sparring with was having trouble keeping up. He had no choice but to play defense. It wasn't long before Miu had the poor guy laying on the ground in pain.

"That's it Yoshioka! Finish him off!"

The recruits had gathered around her, watching the two spar. Demetria and Lani quickly found themselves joining in.

Miu must not have actually done as much damage as she had thought she had, because as soon as she turned her attention to Agent Hanson, her partner had kicked the girl's feet out from under her.

"And that, is why we make sure our opponent is really down before we turn our back." Agent Hanson wrote something on his clipboard," Alright, Yoshioka, Wood, hit the showers."

Looking up at the other recruits that had been spectating the event, he added, " That goes for all of you! Once you're all cleaned up head down to the lecture hall!And hydrate you idiots! I don't need Suksma yelling at me if one of you collapses from dehydration!"

The promise of water was enough to put a pep in the steps of some of the recruits. Some of the recruits that had kept sparring during Miu and Wood's fight seemed content laying on the ground, where their partner had left them.

One of those people seemed to be little Riley. Jordan had been watching the fight, so she was probably just exhausted. Demetria went to help her, but Lani had beaten her to it, offering a hand to the girl. Instead of taking it though, the ginger stood up on her own.

Lani looked at the girl quizzically, and Demetria couldn't help but stare.

"I know you all think I'm weak because I'm small, but I'm not, ok?" She then stormed off to the showers with the rest of the recruits.

After getting cleaned up and drinking an insane amount of water, Demetria was walking with Lani to the lecture hall. Despite what she had said earlier, Riley wasn't too far behind the two girls, but she was just out of earshot.

"You know, I can't blame her for not wanting to be helped, she probably thinks we're underestimating her." Demetria told Lani.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. Still, I wasn't helping her because she was small, I was helping her just to be nice. I would have done the same for anyone else."

The brunette was silent for a moment, before adding, " You know, she's always on her laptop. And with what she said yesterday-"

"-you can't help but think she might know a bit more about some of the recruit's secrets?"

Demetria gave a small nod. " Exactly. I think I'm going to talk to her about it later. It might be cheating a little, since she probably hacked our profiles, but once we're an Agent, won't we be expected to use all of the resources we have available to us?"

"I like your thinking, hippie! The problem is, how're you going to do it? If Riley wanted to say something, she would have done it by now."

Appearing between the two, it was obvious the subject of their conversation had been listening. " Or, you could just ask me why I seem so angry? Maybe I'm angry because I _do_ want to say something?"

"Well? Tell us then!"

"We have training for the rest of this week, but on the weekends, we get to rest up, and enjoy some downtime. If no one's figured out what I have by then, I'll talk." Riley looked up at the older girls, waiting for them to agree.

"Ok, so… we'll ask you then."

They were the last one's to enter the lecture hall. The trio quickly found a spot to sit, looking up at the Agent in front of them. The name Suksma Raju was at the bottom of the presentation, and the Agent made a point of sounding her name out for the recruits.

"Now, this will probably be the most boring part of your training here, especially after combat training, but it's still important, nonetheless. I'm sure you all are aware of the assignment we have already given you, but now let's get to why we are having you do it."

The presentation switched to the next slide, which had an old black and white image of a male,grinning wildly. "Can any of you tell me who this is?"

Someone near the front seemed a bit uneasy, but didn't speak up.

"No, I imagine not. You most likely all know him by his public persona."

The image was switched to that of a familiar superhero, _Dynaguy_.

The lecture continued, with Agent Raju showing the recruits images of a superhero's secret identity, followed by their more heroic alter ego. Each time a new image appeared, there would always be a recruit that moved a bit _too_ much in their seat, or suddenly wouldn't appear interested in the presentation. Demetria, Lani, and Riley had one of the better views of this phenomena, and when the image of her Aunt as Elastigirl appeared, Demetria couldn't help but intently stare at the picture.

Eventually the last image to be shown was that of _Gazerbeam_ , and his civilian identity. Lani had leaned a bit forward in her seat a bit, and Demetria slowly realized what Riley may have figured out.

Were all of the recruits in this lecture hall relatives of super hero's? That would be a pretty big secret for anyone to keep, and something that the NSA would very well know about. Hell, that may have been why Demetria had been accepted in the first place, she would already know the _Incredibles_ secret identities!

"You may be wondering why I'm showing this to you. That would be because a superhero's secret identity is the most important aspect of their life. It's the reason why they put on the mask, and get in the costume in the first place. Without a secret identity, a Super would be nothing more than a person with some extraordinary abilities."

Agent Raju allowed her gaze to fall on every recruit in the room. " Keep this in mind, as this is what you will all be protecting if you make it through training."

"Pine has agreed to mentor the recruit." Mirage spoke.

"Ah, the Chief is letting you go ahead with that plan then? I thought he might be worried he could corrupt her." Agent Dicker inquired

"He is, which is why we want to send two in, one to for him to mentor, and whichever recruit I end up handling."

"Already thinking about that, are you? I can't blame you, I'm getting too old for this job. I can't keep up anymore."

"I don't have a recruit in mind yet, but the Chief wants to personally approve them."

"Well, good luck with that. Considering your other responsibilities watching the Parr family, I doubt you'll have the time." The older Agent pointed out.

Mirage only smiled. " I'll figure something out."


	5. Brawl

**A/N:** I might actually have to bring the rating up on this one, due to a mention of drug and alcohol use, and the implication of rape. I think if I go any darker I will definitely be bringing the rating up to M.

Anyways, I know it's taken a bit for me to get this out so enjoy!

* * *

 **Brawl**

Training picked up after the first day. Four days into combat training, and Agent Hanson now had them sparring with a new partner every day. Demetria had eventually ended up with the male who had sparred with Miu on the first day.

She found out that his name was Brett Wood, and that he was actually meant to be investigating Miu, that's why he had partnered up with her the first day.

Brett was actually a pretty good fighter too, and he picked up some of the more advanced techniques Agent Hanson was teaching pretty quickly. He also had no problem helping Demetria with any of the moves she was having trouble with.

"We'll all be co-workers eventually." Brett told her, " It makes no sense for me to hinder your progress. One day you might be the one to watch my back."

Demetria smiled at that. " That seems like a pretty good way to look at it."

They were interrupted by Lani's shriek. Both Brett and Demi looked over in her direction curiously. Lani was laying on the ground in pain, but she really wasn't moving. One of Miu's gloves must have come off, because she had picked it up off of the ground.

"Next time, you shouldn't take what isn't yours." Miu slipped the black glove over her hand, then walked away as Agent Hanson dismissed them all.

Brett offered a hand to Lani, who was still collapsed on the ground." Damnit, that chick shocked me!" Lani commented as she was brought up to her feet.

"Shocked you?" Demetria questioned, "Is that why you were on the ground? I thought you had been hit pretty hard or something."

Brett was interested by this though." Did the shock happen when the glove came off?"

Lani gave the male a small nod, "Yeah, it did. She had me in a headlock, and when I went to pull her hand away, I accidently took the glove with me. Next thing I know, I had this pain going all the way down the left side of my body."

"Are you sure you didn't just have a mini stroke?" Jordan joked as he walked over. He came to a stop next to his sister.

"Yeah, I think I'm a bit too young to be having heart problems, bro." Lani had rolled her eyes.

"It was probably just some really bad static shock, it's a pretty normal thing to happen." Jordan comforted.

Static shock was something that normally happens in the winter though, not the summer. While there was a small drought going on, the air didn't feel very dry. In fact, it was a bit humid.

"She looked pretty pissed off that you tore her glove off." Brett spoke, walking with the group to the residence hall.

"Yeah, you're the one investigating her right? What's up with her always wearing those gloves? It's like one hundred degrees outside." Demetria asked the other male.

Brett just seemed a bit distracted as he looked off in the distance. " No clue. I'm… going to invite her to head into the city with the rest of us tonight." He then left to catch up with Miu.

Today was a Friday, and the recruits were given the weekends off to rest up. Since it was the first week, one of the other recruits had suggested that a bunch of them get together and go celebrate 'surviving the first week of hell' at some club. It seemed like a good idea, so Demetria had agreed to go.

Even if she didn't enjoy herself out there, at the very least it would be a great opportunity to dig up some dirt on Jordan. Alcohol has a way of making people loose lipped….

Demetria was slightly disgusted that she was thinking in such a manner. Even though she had to be close guarded about what she said around the male, Demi still considered Jordan to be her friend. And friend's generally don't try to take advantage of them when they're drunk.

As the group walked towards the residence hall, Mirage had been walking by. She approached the group with a warm smile," How have you all been taking to training?"

"Aside from the endless running? Pretty well." Demetria replied. The woman let out a small laugh. "Yes, Agent Hanson can push a bit too much. It's for the best though."

Mirage looked at everyone in the group, as if looking for someone." Miss Summer's isn't with you?" She questioned. It took the group a few seconds to realize she was talking about Riley.

"No, she tries to get to the showers before everyone else." Demetria told her.

"Ah, well, can you tell her to come to my office once she's done?"Mirage asked, Demi nodded, and the woman walked away.

"Am I the only one who think's she's kind of hot?" Lani suddenly blurted out, once the Agent had was well out of earshot.

"You mean Mirage?" Demi questioned" Yeah, I guess she does. She has that sort of supermodel look down."

"I think my sister means that in a much more direct kind of way." Jordan pointed out, a small smirk on his face.

"Is that why you were actually quiet for once?" Demetria teased,

"Pfft, nah, that was just because she was kind of talking to you more than the rest of us." Lani replied, "Do you think I'd have a shot once we graduate from training?"

"I mean…she looks like she's about our age. She would technically be your superior though, even when you do become an Agent. There's gotta be some kind of rule against that." Demetria pointed out.

"Whoa, didn't think you were one to follow rules, _hippie_. I thought you were a rule breaker; a rebel!" Lani teased.

" I've never once said I break rules. I just fight if someone tries to stop me from doing something I have my mind set to." Demetria corrected with a huff.

"Ah, the anti-hero then. Well, I'm just saying, if she ever bats an eyelash at me, I wouldn't say no."

"Ew, can you not be thinking things like that now?" Jordan complained.

Demetria laughed. " I'll see you guys down at the ferry later, alright?" The twins waved, heading off to their own dorms. Demetria opened the door to her dorm. Riley was singing a soft tune as she brushed her hair.

"Hey, Mirage was looking for you. Told me to have you meet her in her office?" Demetria told the girl.

"Alright, I'll head over there then." Riley watched as her roommate started putting together an outfit" Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, a bunch of us are heading out later, remember?" Demi then stopped as she realized. Riley wasn't even a legal adult, so there was no way they could take her into a club. They could try to sneak her in… but the girl did not look 18, let alone look old enough to pass as 21.

I'm sorry! I- do you need anything?" Demi offered.

"I'm fine, just… if you find anything out about a Naomi Michaelson, tell me, okay?" Riley asked, "I'm going to try and do some investigating from here, but I think everyone's going."

Demetria nodded. She was planning to do the same with Jordan, so she really would be working, more than she would be enjoying herself anyway. The brunette turned to her clothing options, preparing for tonight.

* * *

The club was located in an old, decrepit looking factory out in the warehouse district. The only indication that the enormous building was even a nightclub had been the bright neon blue sign that read 'Obelisk', and the huge line to get in. It had taken a while, but eventually the recruits had made it into the club.

Demetria watched bodies dance much too close to each other in the crowd, as rave lights over head exaggerated their shadowed forms. The music was loud, and deafening as it boomed through the speakers. There were people smoking something off to the side, a sign that there was clearly more than alcohol being consumed.

Jordan led them all to a more had ordered a round of shots, and had taken to addressing the group of party-ready recruits.

"I know we all just want to let loose and party, so let's keep this short and sweet!" His voice could barely be heard over the music booming from the speakers, " To surviving our first week in hell!" Jordan held up his shot glass, and the rest of the recruits fell into line, repeating, his last words. They all drank, before breaking apart into smaller groups.

This was perfect! Jordan's guard would be down if it wasn't already, leaving his wide open for investigate. Demetria just had to keep an eye on him, and-

Wait, where _had_ he gone? The male had been here a second ago and Demetria hadn't moved since the celebration shots. Jordan was the whole reason why she came in the first place, otherwise she would have stayed in the dorm to keep Riley company.

' _Great, with this crowd I'll probably never find him!'_ Demetria was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar female voice.

" Come on hippie, let's dance!" Lani dragged her friend out onto the dancefloor, where they were enveloped by the rest of the maddening crowd. The speakers on the dancefloor somehow managed to be even louder, as Demetria felt the bass thumping through the floor.

The lights were dizzying and while Demetria was no stranger to dancing, this was unlike any party or club she had ever gone too. The amount of hot, dancing bodies that were practically on top of her was enough to make Demetria sweat.

Her expression must have made it obvious that she wasn't having a good time, because Lani had decided to confront her about it.

"Hey, are you disappointed that I'm not my brother?" Lani had to yell just to be heard over the blaring music, "You know, I pegged you as the carefree, flower child type, not as a workaholic."

Demetria shot a look up at the taller recruit, and before she could ask, Lani was already answering,

"That _is_ why you're here right? To take care of this whole 'investigate' bull with my brother?"

"Is it that obvious?" Demi questioned.

"It kind of is. Either that, or I've gotten really good at reading you in just a week." Lani let out a laugh, " Come on! You need to let loose and have fun! That's the whole point of this night! Once we get back to our dorms you can go back to figuring my brother out, but let's just enjoy ourselves, alright Demi?"

In all this madness, it's not like Demetria would even be able to find Jordan anyway, and Lani was right. All of the recruits, and everyone inside the club was here to _forget_ about work, not to do more of it. There would be plenty of time for that tomorrow.

"You're right! Let's forget about all of that." Demetria let her hips sway to the rhythm of the music, letting whatever club remix was playing take over her mind.

Off to the side, there was a group of guys watching the crowd, scoping out the women like they were predators. Their eyes fell on Demetria and Lani dancing, as if they had just found their next meal.

Two of the men joined the duo out on the dancefloor, arms trying to wrap themselves around the girls waists. Demetria knew this was a common occurrence in clubs, so she didn't seem all that worried about it, but when Lani had shot a look of panic towards the smaller recruit, it became obvious the guys weren't just looking for a dance.

Lani managed to wiggle out of one of the guys arms, moving closer to Demetria. " Sorry boys, but I don't swing that way, and my friend and I are kind of a package deal, so we'll be making our leave now."

The taller woman was moving Demetria out of the crowd, and before the men could even protest, the girls had already lost them in the crowd.

They moved off of the dance floor, towards one of the more lounge-like areas. While the music was still loud, the girls did not need to yell anymore to talk to each other.

"What happened?" Demetria asked, as Lani still seemed panicked, "Did one of the guys go a bit too far?"

"Well, yeah, but you don't-" the recruit took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts," I just had a bad feeling about them, ok? You never know what some of those freaks are capable of."

Four guys had taken to surrounding the two girls, trying to corner them in."Hey now, that wasn't nice to leave our buddies hanging back there." The bigger of the men spoke,

"Well, maybe they should learn to buy a girl a drink first." Lani retorted.

" You're right, we should buy you two drinks. Maybe it'll help loosen you up..." The two men they had been dancing with had flanked them from behind.

If things got bad, they did have the training the NSA gave them. It would be best not to cause a scene though, as bystanders could get hurt.

"Is this how you get girls to sleep with you? You intimidate them? Or do you normally not ask first?" Lani stood her ground.

"There you two are!" Jordan came to their rescue. The guys turned to see who had interrupted them, but Jordan acted as if he hadn't noticed the men," Come on we were just going to leave."

"Is this your girlfriend?" One of the men asked, "You should really teach her to mind her mouth, it'll get her in trouble."

"No, she's my sister." Jordan feigned surprise when the male had spoken, "Believe me, I know how much of a smart mouth she has."

"Sister? So you wouldn't mind if we take these two home and-" Before the man could finish his sentence, Jordan had punched him in the jaw. The male wiped his mouth, as blood started to drip from his lips.

"Oh, you three are going to pay for that." The man threatened

The trio quickly came to the realization that these guys must work at the club, because more guys had surrounded the trio.

What happened next was a blur. One of the men had tried to grab Jordan, but he was quickly enveloped in a pinkish-purple sort of aura and immediately launched backward into the brick wall. Demetria hadn't even seen Lani push the guy, but she was definitely the one who had come to her brothers aid.

Next thing she knew one of the recruits had appeared in front of Demi in the blink of an eye, taking care of one of the men. Lightbulbs started popping, and screams could be heard as clubgoers rushed to the exit. The rest of their group had joined in at this point, defending their fellow recruits.

Demetria side-stepped as one of the men tried to tackle her. She wasn't sure if it was instincts or if she had always known how to do it, but Demi had thrown some type of thorn from her hands, pinning one of the men to a column. The rest of the recruits had joined in at this point, and as quickly as the fight had started, it had ended.

The recruits ran out of the Obelisk with the rest of the club goers. Demetria still felt the adrenaline rush she had felt during the fight, as they put as much distance between themselves and the club as possible.

This must have been the secret they were supposed to find out about their partner. The whole investigation part is pointless now, considering what had just happened. The recruits now knew why they had been brought together by the NSA in the first place. The agency was going to be in a shock tomorrow when the recruits start freely using their powers.

Demetria smiled as she and her fellow Supers made their way to the ferry back to the island.

* * *

A beautiful women had been watching the fight from the V.I.P section, smirking as her men were knocked unconscious. As soon as the recruits had stepped through the club doors, the woman had a funny feeling there were Supers among them. That was why she had her men instigate that fight.

She had to admit, she wasn't expecting the entire group to have powers. It was interesting, to say the least. Their fighting techniques were a bit too well polished, a sign that they were being trained, not learning on their own.

"Mistress, should we follow them?"

The woman turned her cat-like eyes on the henchman who dared to interrupt her thoughts. She was much too giddy to bother punishing him, though.

"No." the woman may have held herself with a practiced elegance, but she couldn't help but grin like a child.

"Let Xerek know that Hecate has just found some new Supers."


End file.
